mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Ana Liddell
500px|link= http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif ¡Bienvenidos! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif '''¡Holaa! ¡Bienvenid@ a mi sexy y sensual perfil! (?) '''soy Ana Liddell, pero me puedes decir Ana o Ia, vivo en Venezuela, soy maracucha de hecho y derecho (?), y es obvio que me gusta Mlp,mi pony favorita es Octavia, es muy sensual la muy perra (?, también fui nominada para los OP13, ¿no es increíble? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytail/es/images/thumb/0/0f/AwwYeah.gif/26px-AwwYeah.gif Soy fanática de Twilight Sparkle, Alice Madness Returns, Megan Massacre y bailo muy bien en Dance Central 2 y 3 x3. Soy buena cantante y pintora http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/9/9c/Yaoooxd.PNG, me lo han dicho mucho, la ultima vez que cante con ganas, fue en una reunión familiar, y de pintar ni se diga, estoy en un curso y bueno, cada vez que mandan a hacer un dibujos todos me preguntan: "Para verlo Maria" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/a/ae/Looolxd.PNG. Igual también me gusta mucho la música, me gusta Christina Aguilera, Maroon 5, Usher, en especial Usher, os dejo la lista de las canciones que me gustan : *Tough Lover: Christina Aguilera *Scream: Usher *OMG: Usher *Moves Like Jagger: Maroon 5 *Express: Christina Aguilera http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytail/es/images/thumb/5/59/MeGusta.gif/25px-MeGusta.gif *Oppa Gangnam Style: PSY (?) *El Pollito pio: Lo sabrá su puta madre (?) *This Day Aria: MLP. *Feel This Moment: Pitbull y Christina Aguilera. *More: Usher Mis gustos http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/4/43/Cuazxdddd.PNG *Pintar *Cantar *Hacer Oc.. *Esta sexy y sensualona Wiki *Tears to Tiara *Raúl... Espera ¿Raúl no es un gusto? bueno ok xD. *Mlp *Cake Boss y Kitchen Boss *Cocinar. *NY ink. *Alice: Madness Returns Amig@s http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/9/9c/Yaoooxd.PNG *Yameliwis: MAYHPTLVEEW... (Mejor Amiga y Hermana Para Toda La Vida En Esta Wiki) La admiro, es única, sin duda alguna, es única, la quiero mucho! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytail/es/images/thumb/5/59/MeGusta.gif/25px-MeGusta.gif *Estela María: Mamá de Yamel, bueno para mí ella también es mi madre, la pongo aquí por que Yamel me lo rogo (?), ok... le gusta Christina Aguilera al igual que a mí. *Luka: MAYSPTLV (Mejor Amiga Y Sobrina Para Toda La vida) Gran amiga, no hay nadie como ella x3. *Miku: Una de mis mejores amigas, le encanta vocaloid, gracias a ella y a Andy, a mí también me gusta. =w= *Rin: Otras de mis mejores amigas, la agrego porque ella me dijo(?, nah, me agrada y la quiero mushisisisisisimo. :3 *Bunny: BAEEW (Buena Amiga En Esta Wiki) Muy, muy, muy buena amiga x3 *Cadan: BAEEW, también la quiero, muy buena amiga x3 *SeeU: MSYSP (Mi Sexy Y Sensual Prima) Gran amiga en esta wiki, es muy especial para mí, la quiero, ¡IS MINE, BITCHES! *Almeja ewe: BAEEWPS, me da lata explicar que significa http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/9/9c/Yaoooxd.PNG y la quiero (yaoming). *Moneybags: El oso mas adorable! (?) lo admiro mucho. x3 *Knigt: Lo sé, lo sé no la tenía, pero decidí ponerla, ewe es una gran amiga, me encanta los Wallpapers que hace, sin duda alguna, la quiero. owó *Y las demás. xD Canciones de Vocaloid que he escuchado hasta ahora. Stardust Utopia Ievan Polkka Luka Luka Night Fever Romeo and Cinderella Magnet Just Be Friends Cantarella World is mine Kocchi Muite Baby. Alice in Musicland~ Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Pegasisters Categoría:Nominados al OP13 Categoría:Usuarios destacados Categoría:Administradores